uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Ramsgate railway station
0.799 |usage0506 = 0.859 |usage0607 = 0.937 |usage0708 = 1.014 |usage0809 = 1.070 |usage0910 = 1.000 |usage1011 = 1.053 |usage1112 = 1.108 |platforms = 4 |start = 2 July 1926 |gridref = TR371657 }} Ramsgate railway station serves the town of Ramsgate in Thanet in Kent, England, and is at least 10 minutes' walk from the town centre. The station lies on the Chatham Main Line east of London Victoria, the Kent Coast Line, and the Ashford to Ramsgate (via Canterbury West) line. The station is managed by Southeastern, which operates all trains serving it. Architecture Ramsgate railway station is a 1920s brick-built station thought to have been designed by Edwin Maxwell Fry, and built between 1924-6. Margate station and the demolished Dumpton Park station are of a similar design. The building is Grade II listed. Services and facilities Trains from Ramsgate run to London Charing Cross, London Victoria and London St Pancras. the typical off-peak service is * 1 tph (trains per hour) to London Charing Cross via , Ashford and Tonbridge * 1 tph to London Charing Cross via Deal, Dover Priory, Ashford and Tonbridge * 1 tph (high-speed) to London St Pancras via Canterbury West and Ashford * 2 tph to London Victoria via , and the Medway Towns * 1 tph to Margate The station's facilities include waiting rooms, toilets, cafe, a ticket office (2 windows) and a ticket machine. }} }} }} History Trains first reached Ramsgate in April 1846 when the South Eastern Railway (SER) opened a line from Canterbury. It terminated at Ramsgate SER, later to be called Ramsgate Town, which, unlike the present-day station, was in the town centre. Later the same year the line opened across Thanet to Margate, to Margate SER (later Margate Sands). Trains from Canterbury to Margate had to reverse at Ramsgate Town; a chord was built bypassing the station, but not often used. St Lawrence station was opened in 1864 just before this chord, but closed in 1916. The London Chatham and Dover Railway (LCDR) reached Margate from Herne Bay in 1863. This called at Margate C&D (later Margate West), East Margate (later Margate East), Broadstairs, and via a 1630 yd tunnel terminated at Ramsgate C&D (later Ramsgate Harbour), near the harbour and beach. This arrangement was inherited by Southern Railway on grouping in 1923. In 1926 a new line was opened connecting the SER line from east of Ramsgate Town to the LCDR line just south of Broadstairs. The current Ramsgate station and a new station at Dumpton Park were built on this new line. The Ramsgate Harbour station, line through the tunnel, and the Ramsgate Town station and old SER line across to Margate Sands were all closed in July 1926. This change made for operational convenience, but has the disadvantage that the town centre is no longer served. Motive power depot The SER opened a motive power depot near Ramsgate Station in April 1846. This was closed by the Southern Railway in 1926 and replaced by a larger facility in 1930. This closed to steam locomotives in 1959 and was converted for use servicing electric multiple units.Roger Griffiths and Paul Smith, The directory of British engine sheds: 1, Oxford, OPC, 1999. p. 65. The Ramsgate depot ( ) was modernised in 2007 for the Integrated Kent Franchise, and opened in late 2008. References External links *Glasspool, David. Ramsgate – history of Ramsgate station and railway *Glasspool, David. Ramsgate MPD – history of Ramsgate rolling stock depot *Glasspool, David. Ramsgate Maintenance Depot – post 2007 depot description Category:Ramsgate Category:Railway stations in Kent Category:Former Southern Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1926 Category:Railway stations served by Southeastern Category:DfT Category D stations